the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurum Dakakata
Description Aurum Dakakata is a tall, black man with two eyes of different colours. His left eye is a shining silver while his right eye is a glorious gold. He also wears thick gold-coloured armour with silver accents to flaunt his Knighthood. His armour, however, isn't actually made of these metals and instead just contain flecks throughout so he may still control it. Aurum tends to enjoy gloating about his "Favour of Nacht" with his powers. He acts cliquish and snobby, as though he's better than you regardless who you may be. He does have a lot of sympathy for the "Lower peoples" without such elegance and power as he has. - Backstory Aurum used to be the personal blacksmith of the Prince of a reclusive clan that was renowned for it's efficiency in regards to weapons and supplies. Aurum worked constantly at the orders of his superior, making arrows, bows and whatever he requested. One day while Aurum was making once again another batch of arrows for his royal overseer when a massive tremor caused his cave-side workshop to collapse on him and his forge. Aurum landed in such a way that the molten materials and residues slowly dripped onto his eyes and forehead; sort of like Chinese Water Torture with lava. It was enough to cause extreme agony, but rolled off fast enough that it didn't melt through his head. He was stuck like this for seven restless, unrelenting days; the only food he got was from birds dropping their prey onto the rocks above him which fell into his mouth while he yelled and screamed in pain. After the week was up another tremor forced the rocks away so that he could move again. Fortunately nothing was permanently broken or disfigured. As soon as Aurum was able to move properly again he returned to the clan's leaders, where he challenged the Prince to fight him. Aurum eventually won without any weapons by decapitating the Prince with his own shoddy crown. - Relations Friends Family Romantic Interests Acquaintances Enemies * Monarchies - Fighting Style Abilities Metallic Manipulation - Aurum can move and manipulate metals of all sorts to some degree, however he's most efficient and deadly with both silver, gold or a blend of the two. - Strengths Auto-Aim - Aurum can use his metallic kinesis to move his armour and weapons for him to ensure that they hit or defend. This also means he won't get tired while fighting because the armour will move for his body when he gets tired. Friend to the Dwarves - Aurum works best underground, with metals and low lighting. All Dwarves also have a high respect for him, even if he is but a human. - Weaknesses Retaliation - Metals are usually sharp and heavy, and can easily injure Aurum just as bad anyone else. "Do you go to the Cloud District often?" - Aurum's cockiness makes it REALLY hard to side with him unless he makes a particularly good point. It also makes it much easier to start a fight with him. Disrespect of the Elves - After partaking in activities unfitting of most Elves bar the lower class, Aurum has earned their disrespect and they will tend to side against him. - Consciousness Aurum has been given the best kind of Consciousness because of his trails and Knighthood. His is both strong and rebuilds rapidly.